


After the War

by Florence_in_Silver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_in_Silver/pseuds/Florence_in_Silver
Summary: A very fluffy little one-shot.Six years after the Clone Wars have ended, Padmé hosts a brunch and Ahsoka reflects on the end of the war.What could have been if Order 66 was discovered, Palpatine was caught, and the Jedi changed their Code just a smidge.





	After the War

Ahsoka had always been a fan of quiet mornings - the kind where the sunlight came in through the window lighting up all the little dust motes and the only sound was the soft breathing of Riyo next to her. She liked to wake up slowly, with only peace and tranquility around her, maybe with the smell of ardees drifting into the room from the kitchen. On such mornings, when she had no other duties, she could lie in bed for hours.

This was not a quiet morning.

“Auntie ‘Soka, wake up!”

And wake up she did as the little child jumped squarely onto her stomach. For being only five years of age, the girl was certainly a bruiser.

“What is it, Leia?” she muttered.

“It’s time for breakfast!”

Leia hopped off the bed and began to tug on Ahsoka’s hand. Leia may have looked more like Padmé, but she certainly had her father’s stubborn streak. Frustrated at Ahsoka’s immovability, Leia grabbed one of her headtails and gave it a yank.

“Ow, not the lek!” said Ahsoka, with a yelp. She rolled herself out of the bed and scooped up the child.

“Alright, you little monster, I’m up.” Ahsoka flung the giggling Leia over one shoulder and walked them over to Riyo’s side of the bed. Riyo, for her part, was still pretending to be asleep, although not doing the most convincing job of it.

“Come on then, Senator. If I have to get tackled awake by a Skywalker, you have to get up as well.”

Riyo grinned. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be there,” she said.

“Ok, but if you’re not, I’m coming back to get you,” said Ahsoka with a grin.

With Leia still slung over her shoulder like a sack of jogan fruit, Ahsoka made her way to the living room of Padmé’s house on Naboo, where C-3PO was helping Padmé drape a white tablecloth to cover two mismatched tables that had been shoved together. Luke was sitting on the couch behind them, his face scrunched with concentration and his hand outstretched as he levitated a toy ball. Ahsoka set Leia down on the floor and Leia immediately waved her hand so that the ball went flying into Luke’s face.

“Hey!” he cried.

“Leia, be nice to your brother. We have guests, remember?” said Padmé, not one to miss a trick when it came to her rather mischievous children. Leia had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

“Master Luke, why don’t you help me set the table?” said Threepio, holding out a metal arm toward the pouting child.

“Ok,” said Luke, hopping off the couch.

“Do you need any help?” Ahsoka asked.

“No, everything is pretty much ready, we just need the dessert. I sent the boys out to the market to get it,” said Padmé.

“And got it, we have,” said Anakin grandly as he walked through the front door carrying an enormous cake covered in fruit. R2-D2 beeped happily as he rolled in after him.

“It looks amazing,” said Padmé, taking it from him and setting it in the center of the table.

“Are they here yet?” he asked, after giving Padmé and the twins a quick kiss.

“Not yet.”

Eventually, Riyo emerged from the guest room, still a bit sleepy-eyed. The senator was certainly not a morning person. She went over to Ahsoka and had to stand up on her toes to kiss her, which amused Ahsoka to no end. They used to be the same height, but Ahsoka had had a growth spurt when she hit sixteen, and now she was nearly as tall as Anakin, taller if you included her montrals. With everything ready and no more jobs to do, they could sense Padmé growing antsy, so Riyo began asking her about her new position on the Naboo Royal Advisory Council for Queen Apailana. Both she and Anakin had decided that they would rather raise their children on Naboo than Coruscant, and so Padmé had not run for another term as senator. For Anakin’s part, there was plenty for a Jedi to do on Naboo to help the planet recover from the war.

The doorbell rang and Anakin leapt up excitedly to answer it.

“Hello there,” said Obi-Wan when the door opened. He had a bouquet of white calla lilies in one hand and a twi’lek toddler in the other, which made for awkward hugging, but they managed. Beside him was a very pregnant Satine, which also made for awkward hugging. Anakin pulled the whole Kenobi-Kryze family into the house, where Anakin and Padmé instantly began to fight over who got to hold Leena, the little twi’lek girl that Obi-Wan and Satine had adopted.

“Leena, Leia, and Luke, now that’s a bit of a mouthful,” said Ahsoka to Riyo.

“What do you think they’ll name the next one?” asked Riyo.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s time to start suggesting L’ahsoka as a very good name.”

Not wanting the food to get cold, Padmé shooed everyone over to the table so they could start breakfast. The food was amazing, to be sure, but it was not what stood out to Ahsoka. She felt a very strange feeling come over her as she watched them all. It was as if she were remembering some distant dream that was far too hazy and long ago to see clearly now. For a moment she had an almost overwhelming sense of melancholy, and then, just like that, she was left with a feeling of intense relief, the kind one gets when waking up from a terrible nightmare and realizing that none of it really happened. She wondered how different all of their lives would be if they had not discovered the true identity of the Sith and stopped Order 66 from happening.

“Let’s have a toast to celebrate,” she said, raising her glass.

“Good idea, to the end of the war and to family,” said Padmé.

“To the clones and their new lives as more than soldiers,” said Obi-Wan.

“To the downfall of that bastard, Palpatine,” said Anakin.

“Language, Ani!” scolded Padmé, to which he quickly replied, “Sorry, dear.”

“To peace,” said Satine,

“To peace!” they all echoed.

And any uneasiness that Ahsoka had been feeling vanished. The Force finally felt in balance.


End file.
